A new pet for Akito
by mana44570
Summary: Après une affaire qui a mal tourné, Akito se retrouve avec un nouvel animal de compagnie. Slash /!\ Akito est un garçon dans l'histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** A new pet Akito (un nouvel animal de compagnie pour Akito)

**Auteur :** Wolf-shinigami

**Traductrice :** Mana44570

**Bêta :** Archimède

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je suis la traductrice.

« Parle » « _Pense_ »

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry regardait d'un air totalement désintéressé Vernon Dursley qui essayait de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il venait de se mettre. Il semblerait qu'il ait une fois de plus fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir et cela lui faisait désormais défaut. Harry tourna ses yeux vert émeraudes vers les deux autres personnes qui étaient actuellement assises sur le canapé à regarder Vernon s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses paroles.

« Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, cette situation n'est pas de ma faute. » Déclara l'homme obèse, persuadé qu'il ne serait pas tenu pour responsable. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir que c'était réellement de sa faute si tout l'argent qu'ils avaient investi avait disparu et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les rembourser.

Harry cligna des yeux quand un des hommes se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air jeune, probablement quinze ans. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs perçants. Quelque chose en lui figea Harry, une sensation familière le traversant. Il secoua la tête rapidement pour sortir de sa stupeur alors que l'homme fixait à nouveau le visage rougeoyant de son oncle. Il lui sembla avoir manqué une grande partie de la conversation.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute » Rugit le gros homme en se levant, mais son corps surdimensionné le ralentissant ruina l'effet. « Je ne vous rembourserez pas un seul centime ! »

Harry vit que le jeune homme s'était retourné pour le regarder encore une fois, alors que l'autre homme prenait la parole.

« Monsieur Dursley, vous aviez un contrat avec la famille Soma. » Commença le vieil homme d'une voix basse et calme, ce qui gêna encore plus son oncle. « Si vous ne payez pas ce que vous nous devez, vous perdrez votre affaire et ferez faillite. Alors, soit vous payez, soit vous perdez tout. Tout dépend de votre décision. » Une fois finit, les deux hommes se levèrent pour partir, le plus jeune passant devant le plus vieux qui le suivit.

Harry les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la maison, se demandant qui ils étaient.

_« Et bien »_ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il haussait les épaules et retournait à son nettoyage. _« Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Bêta :** Archimède.

« Parle » « _Pense_ »

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard que les deux étrangers revinrent et cette fois-ci, son oncle affichait un grand sourire sur son visage, un sourire qui ne m'était pas Harry très à l'aise. Au lieu d'être condamné à attendre avec les hommes comme la dernière fois, on lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appel. Alors il était parti aider sa tante dans la cuisine, ce qui consista essentiellement à faire la vaisselle et la cuisine, le tout lui-même, bien que sa tante s'en attribuerait tout le mérite. Quelques heures plus tard, Vernon entra dans la cuisine, son sourire toujours scotché sur son visage jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Il attrapa Harry par le cou alors que celui-ci mettait la table. Heureusement, rien ne se cassa.

Harry haleta sous la surprise tandis que son oncle commençait à parler.

« Devine quoi petit monstre ? Tu n'es plus notre problème désormais. » Il ricana sadiquement tout en secouant le garçon dont le visage changea rapidement de couleur dû à l'absence d'air.

« Les Soma ont accepté de te prendre comme moyen de paiement. » Une fois cela dit, l'homme jeta le garçon sur le sol, un sourire narquois se formant sur ses lèvres face à l'halètement de douleur qui résulta du contact avec le sol.

« Allez, va faire tes bagages monstre, tu pars demain. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier, ignorant facilement la douleur de son cou et de son dos, après tout, il avait connu pire. Après avoir emballé le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, il se retourna pour voir son oncle lui sourire à nouveau, avant qu'il ne soit poussé complètement dans le placard, la porte se verrouillant derrière lui. Il regarda à travers la grille avec des yeux vides pendant que son oncle se moquait de lui.

« Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent te chercher, sale monstre » La grille fut fermée dans un claquement et verrouillée aussitôt, laissant Harry dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Harry se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, il était habitué à ce genre de traitements de son oncle. Il allongea son corps endolori sur le matelas dur et grumeleux, tout en réfléchissant aux deux hommes qui étaient supposés venir pour lui, bien qu'il en doutait sérieusement. Son oncle avait déjà fait quelque chose de semblable auparavant, augmentant ses espoirs seulement pour les détruire quand le temps était arrivé pour la « famille » de l'emmener… ils n'étaient jamais venus. Aussi honnêtement, il ne croyait pas son oncle alors il s'endormit pour pallier à l'attente.

Le lendemain matin trouva un Harry aux yeux somnolents, sortant de son placard pour tomber dans les bras ouverts de l'homme qu'il avait vu auparavant, celui qui avait parlé à son oncle. Le garçon qui l'avait observé lui sourit d'un air satisfait, alors que l'homme ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il cligna des yeux vers l'homme avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, l'histoire est à Wolf-shinigami. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Bêta :** Archimède.

« Parle » « _Pense_ »

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouva dans un avion sur les genoux d'un jeune garçon. Il leva les yeux curieusement sur ce dernier qui eut un petit sourire en coin et commença à caresser ses cheveux noirs.

« Alors, mon cher animal de compagnie, tu te réveilles enfin. » Déclara la personne alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, ne s'interrompant même pas quand un homme s'approcha de lui pour l'ausculter.

Harry cligna des yeux quand les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, alors que l'homme essaya de l'enlever des genoux du garçon.

« Il reste avec moi Hatori. » Trancha le garçon d'une voix autoritaire et à la surprise de Harry, l'homme s'inclina légèrement et obéi, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls, quand le garçon lui en fit signe.

«Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

« Harry » Dit-il humblement, sa voix était irritée dû au manque d'utilisation. En effet, chez les Dursley, il n'était pas autorisé à parler.

« Je suis Akito Soma. » Commença l'homme alors que sa main se durcissait dans les cheveux d'Harry. Harry ne cilla même pas face au traitement brutal. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Maître Soma. »

Harry leva les yeux pour voir que le garçon lui souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Oui Maître Soma. » Répondit calmement Harry, la voix toujours irritée et rugueuse.

Akito sourit à nouveau et attira Harry contre lui, le serrant fortement pendant que sa main jouait toujours avec ses cheveux soyeux, faisant de temps en temps courir un doigt sur la peau douce de son visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, l'histoire est à Wolf-shinigami. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Bêta : Archimède.

« Parle » « _Pense_ »

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry n'avait pas reparlé depuis que son nouveau maître s'occupait de lui. Il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre située en face de lui pendant qu'Akito jouait avec ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il devrait ressentir quelque chose étant donné qu'il était traité comme un animal domestique, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Il savait qu'il ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour les Dursley, et pouvoir sortir de cette maison ne pouvait qu'être que bénéfique pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce nouveau départ. Il était là, assis sur les genoux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'avec un autre dont il ignorait tout et qui ne siégeait pas loin d'eux, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était étrange, mais en même temps, il se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Alors il s'installa plus confortablement et se laissa faire, après tout, pourquoi se battre ? De toute façon, il ne voulait pas être passé à tabac.

Hatori observait le dieu des Animaux du Zodiaque qui continuait à emmêler sa main dans les cheveux du nouveau, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Hatori n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'ils avaient fait, négocier un enfant pour une dette, mais il avait libéré le pauvre garçon de ses grossiers parents. Pourtant, quand Hatori regarda Akito, heureux, il se dit qu'être avec eux n'était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions.

Akito commença à fredonner tout en jouant avec son nouveau jouet préféré. La sensation des cheveux soyeux de son animal de compagnie courant dans ses mains était quelque chose auquel Akito pouvait rapidement s'habituer.

Après quelques minutes de fredonnement, Akito baissa les yeux pour voir un Harry endormi. Il rit doucement alors qu'il resserrait la poigne de sa main sur les cheveux d'Harry. Il attira le garçon endormi vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres rougies, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, alors que le dormeur avait inconsciemment ouvert ses lèvres face au contact. Akito allait s'amuser avec celui-là.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, l'histoire est à Wolf-shinigami. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Bêta : Archimède.

« Parle » « _Pensée_ »

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver au Japon quand Harry commença à se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux et regarda de tous les côtés, alors qu'il était conduit hors de l'aéroport par son nouveau maître. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards qu'Hatori lui jetait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la limousine qui les attendait. Harry observa Hatori prendre place sur le siège conducteur, alors qu'il était tiré sur la banquette arrière par un Akito souriant d'un petit air satisfait.

Akito sourit en attirant son nouvel animal de compagnie sur ses genoux, mais au lieu de placer ses mains pour qu'ils jouent avec les cheveux d'Harry, il passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon, et mit son autre main sous la chemise du garçon pour caresser directement sa peau.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de l'attention qui était donnée à son corps. Il savait que cela ne devrait probablement pas se produire, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Après tout, il était juste un animal de compagnie.

Akito sourit de satisfaction en voyant qu'Harry n'opposait aucune résistance à ses avances, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'au bout avec son nouvel animal de compagnie n'avait pas l'âge légal, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir en attendant. Puis il l'appela.

« Animal », ronronna Akito tout en pinçant un mamelon, appréciant l'halètement qui s'échappa de la charmante petite bouche. «Quel âge as-tu ? »

Harry déglutit quand il sentit la main sous sa chemise continuait à jouer avec sa peau, il ressentit un autre pincement assez dur avant de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour répondre.

« J'ai 10 ans, Maître Soma, » lui dit-il, s'exprimant plus facilement qu'avant.

Akito grogna, au moins il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir vraiment jouer avec son nouvel animal de compagnie. _« D'ailleurs, »_ pensa-t-il, en continuant à caresser et pincer les mamelons de son animal de compagnie, aimant les sons provenant de cette bouche délicieuse, _« Cela me donne un peu de temps pour bien le former. »_

Akito sourit, sa main qui se trouvait sur la taille d'Harry passa à nouveau dans l'enchevêtrement des cheveux noirs. Il tira la tête en arrière, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur ses lèvres face au gémissement qui s'échappa de l'enfant de 10 ans. Il pencha la tête suffisamment pour lécher la bouche haletante, avant de la couvrir de la sienne.

Harry gémit alors qu'il était embrassé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être mangé de l'intérieur ! Harry était un peu surpris par le fait qu'il pouvait tout ressentir alors qu'il pensait qu'en ayant vécu avec les Dursley, cela l'aurait rendu insensible. Finalement, cela voulait juste dire qu'il pouvait jouir de toutes les attentions de ses nouveaux maîtres. Et le garçon allait en profiter.

Akito souria d'un air satisfait contre le bouche avide alors qu'il déplaçait sa main sous la chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la ceinture du jean que son animal portait, il était sur le point de glisser la main dessous quand il entendit Hatori annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Akito rompit le baiser dans un grognement, son sourire revenant quand il entendit le gémissement qui s'échappa de l'adorable petit garçon en retour.

« Viens, mon animal, laisse-moi de te montrer ta nouvelle maison. » Ronronna-t-il pendant qu'Hatori ouvrait la porte pour permettre à Harry et à Akito de sortir.

Harry acquiesça, son visage reflétant une innocente excitation.

Oh, Akito ne pouvait pas attendre pour souiller la douce créature. Peut-être qu'il pourrait inviter Kureno et Shigure à se joindre à la fête.


End file.
